Zartan
Zartan is a recurring antagonist of the G.I. Joe series. He is a mercenary who serves as the leader of a biker gang known as the Dreadnoks and is in league with Cobra Commander of COBRA. Profile Not much is known about Zartan, except that he'll do anything for money. According to the Devil's Due comics, Zartan and his siblings, Zarana and Zandar, were born to a French movie actress and a movie mask maker who had quite the temper. When their parents were killed in a car crash, the children were sent to an orphanage. After killing a bully who was harassing Zandar, Zartan fled the orphanage, and lived a life of crime, using his talent for disguise in his exploits before joining the Dreadnoks. Powers and Abilities Aside from his natural talent for disguise, Zartan possesses the power of camouflage, allowing him to blend into his backgammon. However, as a side effect of this power, Zartan's skin turns navy blue when exposed to sunlight. History Sunbow series ''G.I. Joe: An American Hero'' Zartan is a major antagonist in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. Zartan first appeared in the first season, along with Dreadnoks Buzzer, Ripper and Torch. He and the Dreadnoks abduct Colonel Sharp as part of Zartan's true plan to free Cobra Commander from prison. In the cartoon, his disguise techniques are all masks, make-up and vocal impersonating techniques. In the second season, he expanded the Dreadnoks to include his younger siblings, Zarana and Zandar, as well as Monkeywrench and Thrasher. He was also more cowardly in nature as he would often run away from battle when things turned against him. He is also loyal of Cobra Commander, even when COBRA is taken control by Serpentor. ''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' In the film, Zartan is seen being angry with Cobra Commander for his supposed failures. He is then given a valuable gem by Pythona of Cobra-La, so that he and his Dreadnoks will aid them in freeing Serpentor. Though they accomplish their task, Zartan is unexpectedly absent afterwards and is not seen during the final battle at the film's climax. ''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' In the series, Zartan only has Buzzer, Torch and Machete as his crew of Dreadnoks. Just like their original counterparts, they are a biker gang who are involved in COBRA's plan to take over the world. ''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' In the miniseries, Zartan appears to be more ruthless than ever, and that he shows a desire of killing people for fun rather than for money. In the end, he is shot down to death by Duke in a failed attempt to kill Scarlet. ''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' In the series, Zartan has only Buzzer, Road Pig, Monkeywrench, Ripper, and Torch as his crew as they terrorized a local Kansas town and even get their local sheriff on the ropes. However, the Joes helps the citizens stand up Zartan and the Dreadnoks before having them arrested. Live-action series *See Zartan (G.I. Joe Film Series) Trivia *In the Classic RAH toyline, Zartan's bio-card said that he had Paranoid Schizophrenia and Multiple Personality Disorder, but a cease and desist order from a mental health care facility prevented this from being brought up again. Navigation Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Pawns Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Imprisoned Category:Gangsters